Elijah Mikaelson
|actor = Daniel Gillies |first =Rose }} Elijah first appeared in the Season Two episode, . He is a vampire and one of The Originals, a group comprised of the oldest and most powerful vampires dating back to at least the time of Ancient Rome. He is the older half-brother of Klaus. History Elijah was originally human, and part of a family of Eastern European landowners sometime around the fall of the Western Empire of Rome. His brother Klaus was conceived from a adulterous union between their mother and a another man who also happened to be a werewolf. Thus making them half-brothers. Elijah helped his brother create the legend of the curse of the Sun and the Moon in order to help them draw out the Petrova doppelgängers so as to break the curse that was holding Klaus's werewolf side dormant. Elijah and Klaus were very close and both became Lords in England 1492s. Elijah helped Klaus because, as he told Elena, he loved him very deeply and it is shown that even after several centuries, he still is hurt by Klaus's betrayal and his annihilation of their family. Season Two Rose and Trevor called Elijah in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical of their claim of having the Petrova doppelgänger, he was surprised to find that Elena existed and that she was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation for his original betrayal of having helped the second Petrova doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova), escape. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot him with a wooden stake in the hand, then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him with a broken coat rack, pinning him to the wall; however, some time later, he came to life and pulled out the stake. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah, from outside, threw some coins at the web-Café window shattering the special UV protected glass that made it a vampire hangout & sending all the vampires inside running for cover to get out of the burning sunlight. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by dispelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself. With the help of the allied Dr. Martin he found Elena but surprisingly he let her and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about that he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected. In By The Light Of The Moon Elijah also confronts Elena and makes a deal (An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and possibly Caroline and Tyler with Elijah, Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all of Klaus) showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. In Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and tells him that he can kill him when he's completed his part of the deal. Later, when Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with amazing ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus AFTER the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Alaric stabs Elijah with the white oak dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah goes to the Gilbert Family Lake House where he confronts Elena and calls off the deal. Elena pulls out a knife and threatens him by saying "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls, after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elijah says Stefan won't let her die and she responds she'll stab herself, Stefan will give her his blood to heal her then she'll kill herself and become a vampire, exactly like Katherine did in 1492. She says if he doesn't want to repeat that experience, he'll keep the deal they made. He apologizes and calls her bluff and she stabs herself. Elijah, not wanting Elena to die, begs to let him heal her and that the deal is back on and Elena falls into his arms, only to stab him with the dagger. He dies and Elena collapses, causing Stefan to run to her and feed her his blood to heal her. Damon appears in the doorway, saying "Tip for later, don't pull the dagger out." In The House Guest, Damon is shown trying to torch Elijah's body (dagger still intact) with a flame thrower. However, this doesn't work and Katherine states that Elijah is indestructible. In The Last Dance, Elijah is resurrected by Elena. She sneaks into the basement room where Elijah's body is hidden and pulls out the dagger from his body. In Klaus (episode), when Elena pulls out the dagger from his body, Elijah thinks Elena is Katherine, calling her "Katerina". Then, there is a flashback, showing how he and Katherine first met. In the flashback, he becomes very surprised when he sees Katherine, telling her that she reminds him someone, suggesting that it might exist the original doppelgänger, and Elijah met her, or he just became impressed by Katherine's beauty. Later on the episode, he and Elena talk about Klaus and how she needs his help to defeat Klaus. Elijah informs Elena that he had found a way to save the life of the doppelganger and that he had once cared for Katherine. He tells Elena “It is a common mistake I’m told. It’s one I won’t make again.” Leaving us to assume he means either caring for the Petrova doppelganger (Elena) or Katherine. Klaus had told him a vampires greatest weakness was "love" and that they are not weak. Because Klaus had seen how Elijah had fallen in love with Katerina and he believed he helped her escape. Elijah promised Klaus he would help him find her. Elena asks Elijah why he wanted her dead he says its for his own reasons. In As I Lay Dying, Elijah is in the woods waiting for Klaus to wake from his transformation. When Klaus wakes he explains that Klaus stayed a werewolf for two days, even when the full moon went. Elijah reminds him of their deal - If he saved Klaus, Klaus promised he would reunite Elijah with their family. Elijah and Klaus return to Alaric's apartment and finds Katherine and Stefan waiting. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family, but Klaus suddenly appears behind him, saying: "So I shall." He stabs Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, killing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family. Season Three Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Speed: 'Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Senses: 'Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Accelerated Healing: 'Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: 'Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: 'Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: 'Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Appearances ;Season Two * * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest (appears as a corpse) * The Last Dance (appears as a corpse) * Klaus (episode) * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Trivia *Elijah is the first Original to appear in TV Series. *He is the first vampire to compel Elena. *Elijah is the first vampire (Original) shown compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *In The Sacrifice, Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries likely referring to his undead status as a vampire. *Rose said that Elijah is "the Easter Bunny" in comparison to Klaus. *Elijah respects loyalty and keeps his word, but he chooses his words very carefully. (The Dinner Party) *Elijah does not appear in the books. But his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *Elijah is staked on two occasions in the same episode (the Dinner Party) by Alaric (but the dagger is removed) and then by Elena. *He was the first vampire to be killed by Elena. *Elijah is the second vampire (Damon was the first) that mentions the word "sweetheart", the same word that is use for Klaus in the books before kill Vickie. *Apparently, Elijah when he gives his word or promise to fulfill a deal does the same with respect to 100%. Elena realizes this and says she wants a deal with him (keep them safe to her loved ones, even when they try to kill him), he said that he accepted but Elena manages to neutralize him. *Daniel Gillies is credited in The House Guest although it is more likely Elijah's corpse was portrayed by a dummy of some sort. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. However it is unknown if Elijah actually is a historian or not. *Elijah is resurrected in The Last Dance by Elena after she pulls the dagger out of him at the end of the episode. *Elijah has been neutralized more than any other character in the series. he was neutralized in Rose by Damon, twice in The Dinner Party, first by Alaric but he didn't keep the dagger in and by Elena, who didn't remove the dagger, and by Klaus in As I Lay Dying. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between eight episode Rose and the 22nd episode As I Lay Dying, counting his appearances as a corpse in The House Guest and The Last Dance. *Elijah is the only Original who was not hunted down and captured by Klaus. *It is likely that Daniel Gillies will be promoted to series regular status in Season 3. *Elijah along with his family was neutralized by Klaus. *Elijah and Klaus are the only characters who have met the original Petrova and her two doppelgängers as humans. *Elijah is one of only recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The other is Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1. *Since Elijah is Klaus's older brother, it shows that popular belief amongst vampires is fake and that Klaus isn't the oldest of vampires. Since Elijah, Klaus and their whole family were all turned at the same time it can be assumed that they are all the oldest and that no particular one is the original of the originals. Therefore, Elijah is the oldest vampire to have been introduced on the show. Quotes "''Excuse me. To who may be concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t." Elijah to Damon and Stefan in 'Rose'. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I’m gonna count to 3 or heads will roll." Elijah to Damon and Stefan in 'Rose'. "If I wasn’t being trustful, your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m preparing to offer you a deal." Elijah to Elena in 'By the Light of the Moon'. "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you or having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah to Katherine in 'By the Light of the Moon. "Yes, I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term your searching for is OMFG." Elijah to Elena in 'Klaus'. "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon it's all so biblical sounding don't you think?" Elijah to Elena in 'Klaus'. Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokers a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah 3322uzb.jpg s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg vdelijah.jpg2.jpg elijahcute.png|BOSS Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif elijahgif.gif elijahsad.jpg Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif lordelijah.jpg ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. Honorinrevenge.gif tumblr_lc894nuvhc1qc9geoo1_500.gif|Elijah taunting Damon and Stephen vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h02m12s205.png|Elijah placed in a coffin by Klaus Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Foreigner